1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an alternator for use in a motor vehicle and which has two outputs for the vehicle battery and for an auxiliary battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,683, 4,336,485, 4,347,473, 4,354,127, 4,356,418, 4,454,464, and 4,509,005 disclose different types of alternators and systems for supplying power. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,336,485, 4,347,473, 4,356,418, and 4,454,464 disclose two alternators for supplying power to two batteries. A single alternator has been used to supply power to two batteries, however, external isolators are provided between the alternator and the two batteries. This results in a voltage drop between the alternator and the batteries which is undesirable.